


State of IT

by kayromantic



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: During Canon, Gen, Monster POV, Short Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayromantic/pseuds/kayromantic
Summary: IT lived a simple life.  IT ate. IT slept.  IT waited. IT watched.  IT certainly does not have to worry about 7 inconsequential children.





	State of IT

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be to the 2017 film, what the IT POV chapters in the book were. Takes place after the initial confrontation at Neibolt, but prior to the final one in the sewers, it alludes to book only concepts, so I guess a bit spoilery for the book.

IT’s life was simple. IT ate. IT slept. IT prowled Derry’s underbelly, always watching. Always waiting.

IT watched the pathetic, mortal beings live their small lives in their weak and pitiful mortal bodies.

There was nothing enviable about humanity. Even in humanity’s hate, which IT fostered and tended to as a gardener to their beloved garden, humanity was nothing of any value.

And that was just how IT liked it. Maybe, had humanity had come out of humanity’s small little inconsequential world, they could threaten IT. They could kill IT.

But IT had watched humanity rise from the primordial belly of the world, and if IT knew one thing about humans, it was that humans never changed. They would never wake up. They would make the same mistakes again and again and again. They could not even defeat each other, how could they ever hope to defeat IT.

At least, that is what IT thought IT knew.

IT had not anticipated seven, pitiful children. Seven children who on their own had managed to evade IT; who had dared to enter that house on Neibolt street and come out alive. IT might have splintered them a bit, but IT still felt their power. IT had not won. Yet neither had those children. Even in IT’s distress, those children had not the resilience to follow after it. OH they might have won if they had.

But they were still afraid. They would splinter, and talk back to the Leader. They had power, but did not realize it. Now IT just had to keep it that.

They could not be working alone. That is what IT thought. There was some Other guiding them. And for the first time IT began to second guess ITself. Began to question whether IT had done the right thing. For those children had gotten too far. Too close. It must be some Other, or IT had done something wrong.

For the first time, IT second guessed ITself.

This cycle had started so much easier then all the others. Usually IT was slow when waking up from IT’s long sleep. IT usually had to propel some grand event to get into full swing. But this time, that paper boat and the little boy in a yellow slicker trailing it had fallen right into IT’s lap. No need to trigger a disaster. George Denborough had been a gift from the universe ( ~~the macro verse~~ ) to IT.

Maybe that had been the trick, a trap sent by some other for IT. The boy had been too easy, too good to be true. Because IT could feel it. The emotion from the Leader, the One that the others looked to, that the other’s followed, it was power. A Power that IT had never really seen in a human. A power in the form of his love for that little boy that IT had thought nothing of when he fed. That love, could destroy IT, it had already made a mockery of IT.

But maybe little Georgie Denborough had been a trap. A trap set by some Other for IT, maybe IT should have waited, let that little boy pass by and the boat float off and done things as IT always did. If that little boy had lived, the Leader may have ignored IT. Maybe been another one of IT’s susceptible victims later on.

IT shrugged these feelings off. IT was not like this, IT does not fear. It certainly doesn’t fear human children whom IT usually delights in feasting and devouring. These children, these poor, pitiful, weak children. How dare they do this to IT! How dare they make IT feel things that IT does not feel. Make IT fear. Make IT hate.

And for the first time in millennia, maybe eternity, IT hates. IT hates them. And IT will defeat them. Even if there is an Other. Because they will come. IT will lure them down into IT’s place. And IT will separate them, and when they are alone, IT will make them fear as no human or animal or being has ever feared before. Even those whom IT has devoured before would see their deaths as merciful compared to what IT had planned for Them.

IT will be that Woman for Stan. Who IT knows is already the most afraid because Stan can feel IT.

And IT will be burned bodies and smoke for Mike, the newest of them. IT will make Mike regret the day that he ever dared to join the Losers.

And then IT will slice through the fat one, Ben. Ben would be too slow for IT, and the headless children would descend and IT would feast.

And then the loudmouth, the one who never knew how to shut up. IT would just be Pennywise. Such a wonderful human invention Clowns were!

And then Eddie the most loyal and true. But without Bill, Eddie will crumble at the sight of IT’s infection and plague.

And the girl, oh IT would delight in that one. Was there nothing scarier for a child then their own parent? IT licked IT’s lips in anticipation.

And then in the end, there would be the one, their leader. No longer protected by the power of seven, he would see the same eyes that his darling little brother had seen shortly before his death, and Bill would Know. That he did not have power. There was no defeating IT. Just succumbing to IT. To being devoured by IT.

And then IT would sleep and things would go back to how IT liked to be.

IT would just eat, and IT would just sleep.

And the world would forget and pass those 7 poor pitiful children by, never knowing how close those children came.

And it would be simple. It was not fate, no a stroke of luck. IT had just been a bit careless. But IT would not be careless again. IT would just do what IT always did.

IT would Live and Devour and Eat.

Just how IT liked it.


End file.
